Falling For
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: One-shot. -"Well, you can knock once, but they'll never return. And I'm banging with my fingers and it's starting to burn. This isn't new to me."-


**A/N: **Still here, y'all. And Artemis/Wally can wait, but really…the relationships ARE quite similar. I love you too much though. And I'll never abandon y'all. Promise. (Well, until I get to busy and actually get a job…)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song used—**Falling For **by **States**—or anyone in the band. Blah, blah, blah…standard stuff. Same applies for **Teen Titans**. KTHXBAI.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling For<strong>

"_You can't see it anymore, and now you're falling."_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Cause now I've learned that nothing stays.<strong>_

Weeks after Kid Flash left Gotham City, Jinx was _still_ thinking about him. She was used to being left, so she didn't expect this time to be any different. She thought she would just move on, like when her mother left her or in a similar case, Madame Rouge wasn't who Jinx thought she was.

This time…she couldn't stop thinking about him. She tried to—oh, did she _try_—but nothing seemed to work. Jinx pressed the roses he gave her into all her favorite books, trying to preserve them for the longest time possible.

She filled an entire sketchbook full of watercolors, oils, doodles, and sketches of Kid Flash. She wouldn't say she was _obsessed_ and neither would the rest of the HIVE Five. They thought she just wanted simple revenge for making fools of them.

Deep down, Jinx knew he couldn't have stayed—she knew nothing stays—but she wanted him to. She wished for him to return—and _soon. _Because deep down with those thoughts, she knew what he said about her…was true, too.

_**We're meant to give it away, so let it erase itself.**_

The day after she finished the first page in her secondsketchbook, she turned on the television and turned it directly to the news channel. Jinx was giddily watching—_waiting_—for Kid Flash to appear and save the citizen. She rolled her eyes as the girl fell from the twenty-story high building.

Kid Flash zoomed into the scene, ran up the building, grabbed the idiotic citizen who managed to even get up there, and raced back to the ground where the reporters were waiting. Jinx sat up anxiously, waiting to hear his voice. A female reporter approached him on television and she narrowed her eyes. She's watched this girl get closer to Kid Flash and she didn't like it _one_ bit.

"Kid Flash, so what brings you here today?" She—whatever her name was—asked him casually.

He chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, Linda. Maybe because you're here?" He flirted back, just as casual.

Jinx glared at the television screen. So he knew _her _name. _It better just be a professional relationship_, she thought angrily. She wasn't used to be so attached to people, but something about him…just made her want to care.

She blushed in response as another reporter entered and actually asked a _real_ question. "So, Linda…Kid Flash…I hear your _two-week_ anniversary is coming up. Got any plans?"

Jinx blinked slowly before her eyes lit up and the television exploded in a burst of fuchsia. She stood up and strode out of her bedroom, leaving the charred entertainment device where it was.

_**And everything is in a bit of hurry,**_

The HIVE Five quickly noticed Jinx's bad mood and cowered behind the sofa. She smirked defiantly and put her hands on her hips. "Who's up for a trip to the mall?" She asked the rest casually, like nothing was wrong.

The guys stood up warily and gave her a strange look. "What?" She asked.

"It's just…" See-More started awkwardly, "You haven't wanted to steal in a week or _so_," he put as gently as he could, "and now you just wanna?"

"Exactly."

The guys turned to one another and shrugged. "Sure," Mammoth grumbled.

"Okay. Just let me finish one last thing," she said, disappearing back into her room.

Jinx stared at the sketchbook lying on her bed. She flicked her hand out and it exploded in a flash of fuchsia. She turned to her bookcase and sighed. She didn't want to destroy her favorite books, so as quickly as she could; she tore through them, taking out the roses. Each one withered quickly once she had a grip on it, creating a pile of ashes.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself as she sat back, watching the last rose she held that _he _gave her die and fall into the pile of ashes.

_**So why don't you look at what you're falling for?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really like this band…especially this song and **Anxious**. :D And we can't forget **Mindy White** because A) she's gorgeous, B) she's pretty, C) she's a vegetarian (right?), and D) she's **Kyle Burns**, one of my favorite people in the world. (Or at least, I think she still is. Pretty sure.) :D _**CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU'RE LOOKING AWFUL ANXIOUS…**_


End file.
